The instant application is directed to a rotary latch for latching and securing panels such as those utilized on air craft.
Prior devices have been utilized in order to indicate whether or not a latch is secure, see for example, my U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,642. However, existing latches may not protrude yet not be latched in that the latching mechanism is not completely latched but approaches the latched position. A significant problem associated with such latches is the possibility of the latch becoming unsecured due, for example, to vibration during operation when it is difficult, if not impossible, to resecure the latch.